THere's a fine, fine line
by PLC The CD
Summary: A, oneshot TimmyxTootie songfic from Avenue Q. After being rejected by Timmy so many times, Tootie thinks it's best to move on...Comic Relief in the end!


**The Fairly Odd Parents: There's a fine, fine line**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Odd parents, a Butch Hartman of Nickelodeon does and the song belongs to __Jeff Marx and Robert Lopez_

_Author's notes: Poor Tootie gets rejected by Timmy all the time, and this song shows her how she feels when she sees him with Trixie._

Tootie walked sadly down the school road as she sees Timmy ignoring her once again, trying to get the richest and the most popular girl in school. She slowly sighs and continues walking away. As she was walking, she started to sing as trying to cheer herself up.

"Maybe this song would help me stop being so miserable." She said to herself gloomily.

"_There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend;  
There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend;  
And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb._

There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time."

Tootie then remembers all the time she tries to be with Timmy, but it all ends up in rejections as he turns his head away from her. Her heart continues to ache as she continued singing…__

"There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie;  
And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."  
I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,  
But there's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of your time."

Finally she couldn't her tears anymore as she quietly sobs away in the street; she finally sat down on the park bench. She covers her wet face and quickly wipes it away, when she was able to settle down. Tootie pulled out her golden, heart locket from her skirt pocket, which reveals Timmy's smiling face. Heartbroken, she shut her locket and threw it to the ground. Then struggling not to cry anymore, she continues to sing to herself._  
_

"_And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore.  
I don't think that you even know what you're looking for.  
For my own sanity, I've got to close the door  
And walk away...  
Oh..."_

Tootie then settled down and thought of her shattered love, but now begins to think it's better for her to go on…as she rose from the bench, she began to talk to herself…

"Why should I love someone, who doesn't love me back?" She muttered sadly and finally finishes her song.

"_There's a fine, fine line between together and not  
And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got.  
You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime...  
_

_There's a fine, fine line between love  
and a waste of your time…"_

"Tootie, wait up!"

The innocent girl turned her head and saw the buck-toothed boy running up to her. Her face began to give a face of both resentment and love as he caught up to her.

"Oh, haven't I suffered enough Timmy?" She asked him in grief. "Living with my evil sister's bad enough but did you just came all the way just to mock me?"

"Wait, just give me a chance to explain," Timmy said. "Trixie just rejected me again by using her bouncer to threaten me…AGAIN."

"Well, what are you saying?" Tootie asked in confusion.

"I'm saying that I just want to know that even I don't "Love you" love you," Timmy replied. "I still think you're a good kid a heart…and heck, maybe I'll replace Trixie with you one day…"

Tootie then gasped in astonishment.

"Do you mean it?" She asked again.

"Well…" Timmy said, droning his statement. "How about I sang this part to you?"

"_You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime..." _Timmy softly sang to her.

"_There's a fine, fine line between love …" _Tootie finished her verse for him. "Do you love me back?"

"How about one at a time?" Timmy answered with another question

The end

"Wait a minute, that's it?" Timmy exclaimed after reading this one-shot song fiction. "Is this what the readers were reading for all this time?"

"Yeah," Tootie added. "Where's that lazy excuse of the author?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, me the author appeared to the children.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked to the very impatient kids.

"When the heck are you going to write _The Ring _sequel?" Timmy asked to me. "We've been waiting for years to see the sequel!"

"Plus, what were you doing after all this time?" Tootie added. "There's a million readers waiting to see the faith of our town!"

"And whatever happened to your other works?" Timmy reminded me.

"Alright, alright, the truth is…I haven't seen…the sequel…" I explained hesitantly to them. Knowing their outcomes, I braced for impact.

"WHAT?!" They've both shouted at the top of their lungs. "Just what the heck were you doing of all this time?"

"Give me a break!" I said defensively. "I was busy, alright?"

"Yeah, busy shirking and looking at those naughty sites." Timmy said, "And not doing your schoolwork."

"Speak yourselves, Mr. Short Attentions Span and Miss Hyper!" I said to them annoyed.

"Oh yeah? At least I didn't gawk at those pictures…"

I then, turned redder than a tomato…Timmy and Tootie simply rolled their eyes after realizing.

"Alright, I admit, I got also lazy along the way." I told them the truth. "But I promised I'll get them done!"

The end...for real this time!

_Author's notes: Hope you felt great too after reading this too, and make sure you review after you're done! And I REALLY AM SORRY!_


End file.
